Jawbreakers
Jawbreakers are the treat every kid in the the Cul-de-Sac likes. The Eds make attempts to obtain them by earning money from their scams, only to fail most every time. Apparently, there are hundreds of flavors of Jawbreakers from around the world. Eddy appears to have a specific liking for Japanese jawbreakers, as revealed in "Once Upon an Ed." A jawbreaker costs 5 cents, as revealed in "The Ed-Touchables," but in later episodes, jawbreakers cost 25 cents each, suggesting the Candy Store raised the price for jawbreakers after the latter episode. Overview The main reason Ed, Edd, and Eddy perform scams is because of the delicious jawbreakers. But just what is it about those mouthwatering candied spheres as Double D so aptly describes them that makes them the center of Ed, Edd n Eddy's universe? They are candy and there aren't very many kids who don't go overboard for that, especially in Peach Creek. And of course it's the whole Peach Creek-Jawbreaker ratio that provides the driving force behind many of the show's plots - the Eds want Jawbreakers, but they don't have the cash to buy any and it only makes matters worse to see all the other kids, who normally wouldn't give the Eds the steam off their money, let alone their precious candy - enjoying a seemingly endless supply. Of course, if that wasn't enough to make Eddy foam with envy, he has to live with the fact that Kevin, who lives next door, has a dad who works at the Jawbreaker factory, which leads to unlimited jawbreakers for Kevin. Another thing about Jawbreakers the Eds are concerned with is possibly their sheer size. The Candy Store only sells jawbreakers in one size, which is about the size of a basketball. They're a mouthful and when you only have a very limited income the cheaper it is and the longer it lasts are the main parameters. Why spend your money on a nickel's worth of chocolate that's gone in seconds when you could be slurping jawbreakers all afternoon? In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, there are many different kinds of jawbreakers, and a jawbreaker costs $1.00. Japanese jawbreakers taste like sushi, and Taco Crayon jawbreakers taste better with hot sauce. The Great Nano would approve if you ate a sea cucumber jawbreaker. These are all flavors based around jokes from the show. Gallery File:Jawbreaker.jpg|A jawbreaker Jonny and plank with jawbreakers.jpg|Jawbreakers are popular with everyone. Sarah stuffed.jpg|I'd say you've had enough… Kevins Garage.jpg|Kevin's garage full of millions of jawbreakers. Jawbreakers.png|Display of jawbreakers in the Candy Store The Jawbreaker Factory Kevin's Dad works at the Jawbreaker factory, so Kevin can't resist teasing the Eds with the jawbreakers in his garage. The Eds were unfortunate enough that once, they missed a field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory in the episode "Run Ed Run," and ended up hitting the sky. The jawbreaker factory has a neon sign of a smile with a wagging tongue licking a jawbreaker, and a security booth in front of the parking lot. Overall, it looks like a ridiculously happy, inviting place, possibly to emphasize how, to the kids, the place is a utopia. It is not to be confused with The Factory located behind the cul-de-sac, or the Lemon Brook Gag Factory located in Lemon Brook. Gallery Image:Jawbreaker factory.jpg|The road to the Jawbreaker factory Image:Jawbreaker factory 2.jpg|Overhead shot of the Jawbreaker factory Trivia *In the first episode ("The Ed-Touchables"), each jawbreaker cost one nickel, as said by Eddy. *There are various flavors of jawbreakers, but the most common color for them is white. See also *List of Jawbreakers Category:Food